


Aftermath

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "Is that blood?"





	Aftermath

After finishing his smoke, and the walk to regain enough willpower to not fly off the handle, Mercutio came back into the bar to discover chaos. Chaos that he had had no part in, which certainly tasted bitter. After a quick scan he saw Tybalt over in a corner, a good distance from where Mercutio had left him ten minutes earlier. He was glaring at the few people remaining, some of whom looked even less happy than the baristas.

“What happened?” Mercutio asked as he sauntered over to Tybalt, peering curiously at a broken chair. When he raised his eyes to look at his boyfriend the amused smile left him, and his hand flew out to grab Tybalt’s chin. “Is that blood? Did you start a fight, kitten mine?”

Tybalt scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he allowed Mercutio to turn his face this and that way. “It wasn’t even worth being called a fight.”

“And is that why you are bleeding?” Mercutio asked, his tone dropping into honeyed venom. “Because your opponents weren’t worthy of being considered a challenge?”

“It was a lucky hit, no real skill,” Tybalt muttered, but he avoided Mercutio’s sharp look.

“It’s terribly unfortunate that this fight just so happened to take place while I was unavailable. You do know how I detest being kept away from exciting things. Not to mention how I am the only one allowed to make you bleed.” Mercutio’s grip tightened. “So tell me, Tybalt. Love. What caused this entanglement to happen?”

Still Tybalt avoided Mercutio’s eyes, so gritting his teeth Mercutio pulled Tybalt’s face closer, pressing their lips together. The kiss was hard, with teeth and blood and a hand in Tybalt’s hair gripping and pulling at the strands. Just as Tybalt closed his eyes with a moan Mercutio pushed him away again, grinning with his now bloodied lips.

“You’d do best to tell me, or you will have your real fight.”

Tybalt stared at him open-mouthed, then sighed and rubbed at his mouth. “You already know,” he muttered. “I couldn’t let those bastards keep running their mouths.”

Mercutio rolled his eyes. “I’m not some damsel in distress. If the need arise I can and will defend my honor, or whatever it is they are mocking. I don’t need someone to fight for me.” Shaking his head he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “I didn’t leave because their words upset me so, if that’s what you think. I just promised Gianni that I wouldn’t cause any extra work for him this week.”

Tybalt grimaced, glancing at the ruined bar. Mercutio followed his eyes, but after a moment he only shrugged and looked at Tybalt with a bright smile.

“And what do you know, I haven’t caused any trouble. As everyone can attest to, I want even here when things got heated.”

Tybalt snorted and shook his head. “I don’t doubt that you can spin the story to make yourself look completely innocent.”

Blinking innocently Mercutio said, “But whatever are you saying? Of course I am innocent.” Sniggering he leaned on Tybalt’s shoulder and leaned close to his ear. “I’ll let this time slide, but if you do this again I will truly bloody you, dearest mine.”

Then he pressed his lips against Tybalt’s cheek and nudged his with his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go find the owner and see if we can’t work something out. I’m sure he’s reasonable; they all are, in the end.”


End file.
